Diario Electrónico
by Adilay Himelric
Summary: ¿Sabes? Jamás te lo diré, pero. He encontrado algo muy interesante en tu diario electrónico; sí, esa tablet a la que es muy fácil acceder. No te vayas a molestar con el producto si algún día te das cuenta de mis intrusiones. Para mí las contraseñas son como un juego. [Fic participante en "El Reto del Limón" del "Verdureto" del foro LADAF]


_[One-Shot]_

**Diario Electrónico**

—Flippy &amp; Flaky—

**S**ummary: ¿Sabes? Jamás te lo diré, pero. He encontrado algo muy interesante en tu diario electrónico; sí, esa _tablet_ a la que es muy fácil acceder. No te vayas a molestar con el producto si algún día te das cuenta de mis intrusiones. Para mí las contraseñas son como un juego y la tuya en especial (pollitos felices) hubiese sido fácil deducir aún sin jaquearte. [Fic participante en "El Reto del Limón" del "_Verdureto_" del foro LADAF]

**A**dvertencias: bueno, es clasificación **M **así que supongo yo que esto está de más.

**D**isclaimer:

Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia

_Diario Electrónico_ © Adilay Nazikage

**N**otas:

Quiero aclarar que éste fic es producto entero de mi imaginación acoplado en la inspiración infringida por la canción _Ilegal_ de _Cultura Profética_. Si desean escucharla al momento de leer el fic, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán; para mí es todo un gusto regresar a las "andadas" en este fandom. Me encanta decir que he regresado.

Por cierto, el foro: _Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz_ está más activo que nunca, nuevos retos y nuevos temas; no dejaré morir el foro, así que aquellos que me lean ahora, son cordialmente invitados a pasar al foro y echarle un vistazo. Participar y divertirse en él.

¡Disfruten del fic y por favor, comenten!

* * *

**|•|**

* * *

Mis ojos ven con delicia y satisfacción todos y cada uno de tus movimientos; tus manos enloquecen porque no pueden con mi prenda y yo rio un poco antes de ayudarte con la tarea. Das un gruñido al ver qué yo pude hacerlo bien en quince segundos mientras tu llevabas más de quince minutos sin poder conseguir siquiera un miserable avance.

No te molestes, no lo hice con mala intensión.

—¿En serio no quieres que te ayude? —pregunté de nuevo, con una sonrisa burlona en la boca; tú me miraste con enfado y contestaste:

—No.

Yo alcé un poco los hombros antes de echarme sobre el colchón de nuestra cama con las manos bajo la cabeza como siempre lo hacía de joven. Tú suspiraste al encontrarte con un calcetín y más tarde buscaste por mucho tiempo el par del mismo sin encontrarlo.

«Al fin» me dije sonriente. Busca, querida, sigue buscando.

Dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón militar, está el par que buscas, no lo hallarás y sé que como siempre, dejarás ése calcetín para lo último y te pondrás a hacer lo demás. Tal vez si tengo suerte busques debajo de la cama y puedas darme la oportunidad de palmearte el trasero.

Yo sólo te miro atento y ansioso, espero a que termines para dar inicio a un sublime plan que no tiene mucho que ver con el calcetín.

¿Sabes? Jamás te lo diré, pero. He encontrado algo muy interesante en tu diario electrónico; sí, esa _tablet_ a la que es muy fácil acceder. No te vayas a molestar con el producto si algún día te das cuenta de mis intrusiones; yo soy muy bueno jaqueando aparatos electrónicos, tú ya lo sabes. Para mí las contraseñas son como un juego y la tuya en especial (pollitos felices) hubiese sido fácil deducir aún sin jaquearte.

No pude resistirlo, necesito saber lo que piensas de mí, temo no saber si sigues amándome tanto como antes, saber si te sientes bien a mi lado y si algo que hice te molestó. Tal vez sea precisamente por tu diario electrónico por el cual llevamos tantos años casados; especialmente cuando los porcentajes de los divorcios de hoy en día están elevándose a cada segundo.

_»Me he hecho adicta al cuerpo de mi esposo._

Esa parte en particular fue la que capturó toda mi atención en la nota de ayer. Con tus típicos y torpes movimientos te veo llevar una de mis camisas a planchar, la plancha te pesa un poco pero a pesar de eso siempre haces bien ésa tarea.

_»Cada vez que me toca el cabello siento escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo; para cuando llega a las puntas y roza mi trasero con sus dedos siento un profundo placer. No sé si él ya se ha dado cuenta de ello… pero amo que lo haga cuando menos lo imagino._

Claro que sé lo que provocan mis dedos sobre tu cabello, querida esposa. Desde que nuestros encuentros furtivos en la cocina después de casarnos fueran más y más frecuentes me he dado el tiempo para recorrerte entera; así como lo hago ahora, tu cabello es largo porque te encanta que lo acaricie, lo alacías para que mis dedos puedan pasar por entre tus cabellos sin problemas, y cuando no lo haces es porque te fascina que te jale los mechones en el proceso. Y yo amo hacerlo. Y tu trasero, oh querida, si tan solo supieses que tan sublime es acariciártelo a cualquier hora del día en cualquier lugar.

Sales de la habitación para buscar agua para la plancha, sosteniéndola con cuidado para no quemarte mientras yo enciendo la televisión; más no la veo realmente, aún después de los años, te pones nerviosa si te miro demasiado y no deseo que otra quemadura se añada a tus manos debido a eso.

Lo que me recuerda…

_»Y más amo enterrarle las uñas cuando él me entierra su pene por primera vez. Es curioso que hablé de él así pero supongo que debo hacerlo para evitar mantenerlo encerrado en mi interior hasta hacernos ancianos. Siento tanto placer al sentirlo gruñir en mi cuello mientras se entierra violentamente en mi; él toca puntos tan sensibles cuando está dentro de mi cuerpo que me parece extraordinario que no me lo recalque como cuando me dice que dentro de algunos años más, mi vagina sentirá un vacío sin él ahí adentro a donde quiera que vaya._

_»Pero yo ya lo siento así, en el supermercado, en la farmacia, en mi trabajo mismo no puedo dejar de apretar mis piernas sintiendo a la perfección ése vacío. Creo que hacerlo 7 veces por semana ya no me es suficiente, necesito más; deseo que me tome más y con más brutalidad. Deseo sentir su crueldad hasta las últimas consecuencias, sé que él no lo hace por respecto a su problema con Fliqpy, pero realmente ansió menos tacto de su parte._

_»¿Cuántas veces he deseado que me amarrase con vulgares cuerdas de cuero para penetrarme después como una bestia? ¿Cuántas veces he pedido que me haga el amor en casa de alguno de nuestros amigos? Que me lleve a un hotel y no me deje salir hasta que un empleado nos tenga que recordar que ya debemos una cantidad exorbitante de dinero._

Siendo sincero, esa la nota del día anterior me sorprendió bastante; siempre pensé que no solías tener mucho aguante, de hecho, siempre pensé que te asustaban esas ideas perversas de usar juguetes y otros lugares además de cada rincón de nuestra casa. Cuando lo leí en la noche y te miré dormir, he de admitir que te imaginé amordazada y empaquetada, lista para mí. Pero me pregunto si eso es realmente lo que deseas de mí.

En lo que respecta a Fliqpy, se podría decir que él y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo; tampoco estás enterada pero, Fliqpy y yo nos hemos turnado todos éstos años para hacerte el amor. No es algo que en particular nos agrade pero es la única forma en la que estás segura de ambos y ambos, a la vez, gozamos contigo las horas que podemos.

Ayer me costó mucho mantenernos ambos tranquilos, porque, amor, ambos deseábamos desde que te conocimos, hacerte mucho más que amarrarte o llevarte a hoteles para tener sexo. Supongo que eso se debe a que ambos, Fliqpy y yo, tenemos mucha más experiencia que tú en el fino arte de la sexualidad.

Regresas con la plancha en manos dispuesta a terminar con tu labor; yo te miro de reojo simulando aún ver lo que sea que esté en la televisión ahora. Entonces paso los canales y veo entre uno de ellos que ya estaban dando las noticias de las 9 de la noche. ¿Tan tarde es?

Eché una mirada furtiva al despertador al lado del buró y efectivamente, ya era muy tarde.

Muy tarde… mmm, creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Con el control en manos paso los canales, contamos con cable contratado por lo que hay demasiados en los cuales pasar; de reojo vero que ya has terminado de planchar todas las camisas y las has doblado en el cajón del tocador. En la canasta ya no hay tanta ropa, sólo calcetines y ropa interior, pero eso puede esperar.

Un par de calcetines dispares volaron cuando me detuve en el canal que esperaba encontrar: Una película pornográfica donde la escena picante está al aire y la mujer grita implorando por más. Casi reí cuando tu cuerpo tembló y se giró hacia mí.

—Bá-bájale el vo-volumen, los ve-vecinos van a e-escuchar.

Lo irónico de ésta escena era que la mujer de pechos semi caídos estaba amordazada con la cara en el suelo y el culo en el aire siendo profanada por un hombre de complexión robusta. No aguanté la risa y mirándote, subí el volumen hasta que quedó en _máximo_.

—¡Flippy!

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin dejar de reír, eché un vistazo a la pantalla y después regresé a mirarte—. ¿Cuándo me dejarás hacerte eso?

La escena culminó con una corrida adentro de la vagina de la puta en cuestión. Realmente a mí nunca me han atraído ese tipo de películas, demasiado vanas y vulgares para mi gusto, incluso eso es algo que comparto con Fliqpy. Yo podía tener a una mujer si así lo deseaba, así fue mi vida antes de conocerte, Flaky, y centrarme solo en ti, y ahora que eres mi esposa se podría decir que no suelo contenerme demasiado.

Aunque no estaba en mis planes, correrme dentro de tu cuerpo no es precisamente un martirio para mí. Verte con un hijo de ambos en el vientre, estoy seguro, me excitaría bastante. Hacerte mía con un bebé en tu cuerpo siempre ha sido una de mis fantasías más pecaminosas, creo que si se lo cuento, entonces sí la asustaré, pero en aquel instante; me negaste tu mirada girándola violentamente después de mi pregunta.

Tomaste la canasta y saliste de la recamara.

De nuevo haciendo pucheros, pero en el fondo yo sabía que ya tenía luz verde para hacer ésa pequeña fantasía realidad. Le bajé el volumen a la televisión antes de cambiarle a un canal donde sólo pasaban animaciones para niños las 24 horas del día, donde siempre la encendías en las mañanas.

Apagué la televisión y dejé el control en el buró antes de salir para contigo, mi querida esposa.

Mi esposa, hace años que te llamo así y aún no me acostumbro.

Para cuando bajé las escaleras, me encontré con algo que jamás creí ver en las puertas de mi casa: Flaky, tú te hallabas usando picardías oscuro muy insinuante, transparente y con los pezones muy bien marcados; sólo habías usado uno de esos en el día de nuestra boda y desde entonces no habías vuelto a usar ninguno.

Tal vez yo no sea tan impredecible como creía. Ya me parecía extraño que decidieses ponerte para el día de hoy esa horrible falda café que te llegaba hasta los tobillos y esa sudadera probablemente cuatro tallas más grande que la tuya.

Ahora cada vez que te pongas algo así me preguntaré qué es lo que llevas debajo, quizá me divierta descubriéndolo.

—Vaya, creo que comienzo a entender —dije sonriente; tú también sonreíste.

Sería mentira si dijese que no disfruté de arrancarte el picardías negro con lentitud ni hacértelo en la plena entrada de nuestra casa ni sobre la puerta de la misma. Para serte sincero, más que nunca deseé amarrarte las manos sobre la espalda; en esa noche realmente te tomaste muy enserio aquello de rasguñarme. No te confundas, me alegra saber que dependiendo de la gravedad de los arañazos en mi espalda, glúteos y brazos es equivalente a la cantidad de placer que te otorgo. Pero en esta ocasión sentí la sangre escurrir por mi piel.

Es obvio que la ducha del día siguiente me recalcaría que soy… ¿cómo dijiste? Una verdadera bestia.

Disfruté tocándote, como siempre; también me encantó saborearte entera. Nunca te lo he dicho pero lo que más me gusta lamer de tu cuerpo es tu yugular. Claramente tu centro no toma una posición más baja que lo primero pero entiende que la yugular es de fácil acceso. Está disponible a cualquier hora y puedo tocártelo con las yemas de los dedos sin que los vecinos nos vean como unos pervertidos sueltos.

Tú clara, suave y cálida yugular.

Paso los dedos por tus senos y siento que te estremeces, sus pezones están tan erectos aún cuando ya hemos hecho el amor tres veces. Fue un error pensar que una chica tan tímida como tú sólo me serviría para calentarme el almuerzo. No deseo que te molestes conmigo pero esa fue la primera impresión que me diste apenas te vi.

Pero ahora sé que tus manitas pueden hacer mucho más que el almuerzo, el desayuno o la cena. Pueden volverme loco, con sensuales movimientos y atrevidos arañazos. Sigues siendo un poco torpe a la hora de tocarme la verga pero eso no es algo que yo no disfrute; me encanta saber que el motivo por el cual no la tocas demasiado es porque a pesar de los años que llevas teniéndola en tu entrepierna, sigues pensando que al verla te parecerá imposible que quepa en tu diminuto cuerpo y esa sea tu cruda realidad. Culpa a tu diario electrónico porque yo sepa esto.

Con lentitud, voy lamiendo tu sudoroso abdomen y me tomo mi tiempo para degustarlo. Al pasar por tu vientre me preguntó si se vería adorable abultado. Más que nunca deseé verte con un hijo nuestro; un hijo concebido en una de estas noches apasionadas.

Degusto de tus gemidos y de mi nombre saliendo al unísono con cada uno de ellos, es algo tan afrodisiaco que no aguanto más; yo ya estoy lo suficientemente listo, y tu mojada entrepierna me decía a gritos que también lo estaba. Me hundo en tu cuerpo de una rápida estocada viendo con mucho gusto como tus pechos dan un salto y tú sueltas un pequeño gemido atorado en la garganta.

Una de las cosas que más me gusta de penetrarte así es que veo perfectamente tu rostro sonrojado y contraído en cada uno de mis movimientos, en cada una de mis intrusiones y más que nada, me fascina ver esos pechos volar al aire mientras gritas que no me detenga.

Aprieto los dientes cuando siento como, al envolverme con tus piernas, tu centro me oprime cada vez más. Siempre has sido estrecha, demasiado para algo como yo que ha probado cientos y cientos de entrepiernas femeninas a lo largo de su vida; hasta acabar casado con una sola mujer que puede con la pasión que en más de una ocasión dos mujeres tuvieron que satisfacer a duras penas. Y yo sigo preguntándome cómo lo haces.

—Ya no más… ya no…

Por más que dijeses eso tú y yo sabemos que anhelas más. Cuando me adentro en tu cuerpo ese lado indecente tuyo sale a la luz, te conviertes en algo peor que una zorra barata, y no lo digo en el mal sentido, no por la forma en la que me incitas a seguirte penetrando con más ahínco ni ya se hablando o moviéndote, sino por el modo en el que eres capaz de satisfacer mis más profundos deseos sexuales. Además de que tú no cobras nada de dinero al terminar.

Noto con mucha satisfacción como inclinas tus senos hacia mí, yo saco mi lengua y la paso por entre tus pezones sin decencia alguna. Estás tan receptiva que realmente no sé cómo es que sigo pensando. Mi cabeza me da vueltas y lo único que escucho es tu voz implorando por más de mí, aunque no creas que yo no pido lo mismo de ti. Hace años cuando apenas éramos un matrimonio joven, tú tenías problemas con lo de controlar tus gemidos y gritos, no te ofendas, me parecía encantador ya que había sido yo tu primer hombre. Algo que hasta hoy en día me hincha el pecho de orgullo.

Ah, cómo olvidar aquella vez. Tu himen no me dio tregua, y te dolió mucho cuando lo rompí; la primera vez en la que sentí arrepentimiento por el sufrimiento ajeno. Te besé, te hablé cariñosamente y me moví lo más lento que pude a pensar de qué mis instintos naturales me pedían lo contrario. Disfruté haciéndote el amor como un hombre y una mujer deben hacerlo después de decir «acepto» en el altar.

De hecho jamás me he sentido insatisfecho en nuestros encuentros; tú haces lo que puedes y yo lo entiendo, por eso deseo entrenarte cada vez más y más para que hagamos las cosas que dice tu diario.

Yo por mi parte deseo verte con un sensual atuendo de colegiala. Ese fetiche me persigue desde que te conocí. Tú eras una colegiala y yo un rehabilitado después de la guerra donde tuve una notable participación, que había ido a parar a tu instituto buscando a uno de tus profesores, a un antiguo colega. Que más pronto que tarde me amenazó con matarme si te hacía daño; tenías que ser la alumna consentida del profesor de lengua china, _Buddhist Monkey_.

Pero jamás lo hice, aunque en sueños sí lo imaginé en vivo y a color.

Ya me tomaré el tiempo para recuperar ése delicioso atuendo de colegiala y obligártelo a posarlo para mí. Deseo hacerte el amor con él; si es posible en las escaleras, sí, donde ahora mismo estoy sentado contigo en mi regazo dándome la espalda bajando y subiendo sobre mi miembro.

Estás exhausta, el trabajo de un ama de casa es pesado y aunque te ayudé en algunas cosas como ordenar la sala de la casa y nuestra habitación, tú estás cansada por la cantidad de trabajo que hay en la cocina y el jardín; creo que si algo amas además de mí es la cocina y el jardín.

Tus paredes vaginales se encierran sobre mi verga y me obligan a correrme adentro tuyo; tú no me lo dejaste fácil ya que en el último momento me enterraste en ti dejando caer tu cabeza sobre mi hombro. Respiras muy agitadamente, y apenas con lo que yo puedo ver, el ya inservible picardías está arrumbado a los pies de la entrada de la cocina a la izquierda. Quisiera que lo usaras en una ocasión para servirme el desayuno, me gustaría hacerte el amor en el comedor mientras me alimento de _hotcakes_ sobre ti.

Giras un poco la cabeza y me besas en los labios. Sonríes y eso me da fuerzas para llevarte sobre mis brazos de regreso a nuestra alcoba, te haría el amor toda la noche pero por hoy es suficiente.

¿Olvidé decir que contigo también aprendí lo que era la palabra _abstinencia_?

Te acuesto sobre las sábanas y te arropó con las colchas. Me acuesto a tu lado con lo poco que me queda de energía y me aferro a ti como todas las noches; no quiero despertar un día y ver que no estoy casado contigo, despertar en una realidad bastarda y malnacida hecha para torturarme. Como antes de que iluminases mi vida.

Pero tu calor, tu respiración y tus suaves glúteos me dicen que no es así, que realmente estoy aquí y tú también lo estás. Me esfuerzo por no hacerte daño con el abrazo con el que te estoy atrapando pero me gusta sentirte así después de hacer el amor.

Suspiró y me dejo caer por el sueño, ya lo decidí:

Para cuando llegue el alba subiré al ático y buscaré entre toda tu basura sobre la universidad ése sensual traje y lo llevaré a la lavandería antes de obligártelo a ponértelo para mi cena.

Sonreí y agradecí nuevamente al diario electrónico. ¿Qué haría yo sin él?

**FIN**

* * *

Ahora ya lo saben, si les ha gustado por favor, comenten. Y no se les vaya a olvidar pasar al foro y participar en sus actividades heeee. Bueno, me despido.

**JA NE! :D**


End file.
